My Immortal
by Andalusia25
Summary: Summary: Jim has been hurt, so Bones must keep an eye on him. To avoid the Med Bay Jim is going to spend the night with Bones. Fluffy friendship, not really romance


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

**My Immortal**

**Summary: Jim has been hurt, so Bones must keep an eye on him. To avoid the Med Bay Jim is going to spend the night with Bones. Fluff, not really romance**

There comes a time in a man's life when he realizes that he won't live forever, that he is mortal. No matter how invincible he feels or how many battles he has already won, there will be a day when he can no longer carry on – the torch will have to be passed. Humans come to this realization later in life than most species even though they have a shorter life expectancy. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy had accepted this truth earlier than most of his species. When his father, David, had died in his arms before he could find a cure in the McCoy homestead in Georgia, the fact of his own mortality had hit him like a ton of bricks. Even though Bones was a physician and had dealt with death face to face on a daily basis for a number of years, this was when he realized he would one day die just like his Daddy.

However, there is always one guy in a group of friends that never learns. He barrels towards the future with his eyes closed. Jim Kirk was the guy in Bones' group that was as reckless with his own life as a kamikaze pilot. It might be because Jim's dad was arguably already dead when Jim took his first breath or that he had cheated death so many times Bones had lost count, but something about Jim just would not let him believe in no-win scenarios or his own death. The man leapt head-first into anything, hell he had spaced jumped onto a planet! It was common knowledge that Jim Kirk could charm anyone – man, woman, alien. Maybe he had been able to charm the Grim Reaper as well.

Jim was laying on the bio-bed with the monitor reassuring Bones that once again this blonde daredevil had cheated death. He would be waking soon and wanting to know about the rest of his team before he even asked for a report on the damage to himself. It was the way of Captain James T. Kirk. Bones sunk down in the chair beside the bed to wait for those gorgeous blue eyes to awaken. And because that was the way it always happened, just as Bones got comfortable, Jim was awake. Bones jumped up to his best friend's side as soon as Jim cursed the over head lights. "Lights 50 percent, Jim are you ok?" Weariness and compassion echoed through Bones' voice.

Jim ran his hands over his face. "I am, but what about the team?" He was trying to sit up.

Bones pushed him back down. "They are fine. Everyone made it back up and you're the only one who had to spend more than five minutes in here with me." Bones checked his readings once more, which in true Kirk-fashion were perfectly normal.

Jim grinned. "Of course, Bones, it's your bedside manner, you know. I am the only one who loves it." Jim chuckled, grimacing at the pain from his bruised ribs.

Bones placed an old-fashioned ice pack to his side. Jim was allergic to every pain medicine he had available on the ship, so this would have to work. "So says the walking punching bag. Did your Mama not teach you manners? How can so many of your away missions go so wrong?" Bones worried over Jim like Winona Kirk had never done.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I get my manners from you." Jim allowed Bones to hold the ice pack on his side.

Bones knew that his presences comforted Jim, and Jim knew he knew. It was an unspoken rule between them. Bones would fret over him like a mother hen, and Jim would just lie there and take it. Bones couldn't be a father to his baby girl because of his bitchy ex-wife and Jim didn't have a father. It was their special bond. "I'd turn you over my knee if you were mine, boy." Bones growled his empty threat.

Jim laughed once, not wanting the pain to return. "So when can I get outta here, doc?"

Bones glanced at the vitals once more. Jim really needed to stay the night where he could watch him, but unless he knocked him unconscious it would not be in the Med Bay. "I need to keep an eye on you. You can either sleep in here or stay with me." Bones really didn't think he would take him up on his offer, but then again he should no better than to strike a deal with the devil himself.

Jim's blue eyes twinkled. "I'll stay with you." His tone held no room for argument, not that Bones could argue because it was his damn idea.

Bones rolled his eyes and scowled deeper. "Take this damn ice pack and let me get some things done before you come for your little 'sleep-over'." Bones stalked off to his desk to shut down the terminal and turn off the lights. He was in for a long night, he was sure. Jim Kirk might be a charmer, but he snored like a damn elephant. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. I'm releasing Captain Kirk from the Med Bay." Bones reported off to Nurse Fields, who nodded in return and wished him a good night. Rolling his eyes at the unlikely event he was going to have a good night, Bones went to collect his charge.

Jim was sitting up on the edge of the bed testing his range of motion with his limbs. He was grimacing with the effort it took, but once he heard Bones, his face went as blank as Spock's. "Come on you little actor, let's get you to bed." The good doctor helped his captain off the bio-bed.

Jim didn't argue when Bones wrapped his arms around his back and clasped onto his waist. That let Bones know how bad his pain was. He'd taken one hell of a beating, the damn man shouldn't even be able to stand up yet, but he was Jim so they trudged on. They walked slowly down the corridor not wanting to rush the younger man. By the time they made it to his quarters, Jim was leaning heavily against him. Bones cursed himself under his breath for allowing the man to leave Med Bay. "We are here, Jim. I'll have to inside in just a sec." He whispered reassurances as he punched in his code.

When you have been friends with someone as long as Bones and Jim, you knew little things about them that no one else did. Bones knew that no matter how tried or hurt Jim was he had to be clean before he could sleep. So, he helped ease the blonde down on the couch and went to run a bath tub full of warm water. The water would help relax his muscles; that was the medical explanation for drawing a bath for a half conscious man. He added just enough of the peach body wash for bubbles the way Jim liked it. He had only helped bathe Jim twice before and both times he thought he was as crazy as he thought himself now, but in order for Jim to rest he had to be clean so logic be damned. He wasn't Spock. When the water was just over half full, he turned off the facet and headed back to his best friend.

Bones crept into the living room. "Jim, I've got you a bath ready. Let's get you in it so you can sleep." His voice was as soft as his hands helping the younger man stand. Jim was stubborn and carrying most of his own weight to the bathroom.

Clothing was a unique challenge. Undressing a patient during a medical emergency had never given Bones reason to pause, but helping his best friend get into a bath tub conscious and breathing was a totally different world. "Bones, if you'll help me out of these clothes, I'll get my boxers." Jim was not self-conscious which helped matters, but he could sense Bones' hesitation.

Piece by piece, Bones tenderly removed the clothing from Jim's black and blue body. Every time Jim had hissed in pain, Bones had apologized profusely. It hurt him to hurt Jim. Finally Jim tugged down his boxers while Bones looked over his shoulder, keeping one hand around Jim's bicep to steady him. "Ok, I'm naked." Jim chuckled. Bones helped Jim get slowly into the water. "Ah, Bones this is perfect." Jim relaxed back into the tub.

Bones smiled. "Good. Now, you soak for a few minutes, we don't want to over-do it. I'm going to get you some clean clothes." Jim nodded in agreement and Bones left the bathroom.

Bones went ahead and pulled off his uniform. Rotating his arms and neck, he tried to relieve some of the tension built up in his muscles. Sighing in defeat knowing that he needed much more than that to get the kinks out, he made his way across the room to the dresser. He pulled out his sleeping pants with an extra pair of underwear and pants for Jim. He tugged on the pants and padded over to the bed. He was really glad he was the CMO so he had a double bed. Although Jim and he had shared a twin bed at the academy on more than one occasion, it was not something he wanted to do without being as totally wasted as they had been on those nights. He pulled back the covers, completely leaving off the top blanket, getting it ready to accommodate the human heater known as Jim Kirk.

Jim had attempted to get himself clean but he was so tired and bruised that he couldn't reach most of his body. Bones found him slumped in the tub with a look of defeat and exhaustion on his handsome face. "Bones, would you wash my hair and maybe my back?" Jim would never say out loud that it hurt too bad to lift his arms that high.

But Bones was his best friend, he didn't have to say that. Bones merely nodded and got down on his knees beside the tub. He took the removable shower head and soaked Jim's hair. "Hold the shower head for me, that's the least you can do you big baby." Bones teased the blonde as the started working the lather into his tresses. Jim moaned in compliance and relaxed into his scalp massage. Bones used some of the lather to wash Jim's back and chest. By the time Bones was done washing and rinsing his body, Jim was nearly asleep. "Let's get you out before you shrivel up." He pulled the plug and stood up.

With Bones' arms under his, Jim was able to stand up. However, that was the end of his energy. Jim knew that Bones had reverted to physician mode to towel him off. In no time he was dry and stepping into the borrowed clothes. Supporting himself with both hands on Bones' shoulders as he held out the underwear for him to step into, Jim knew how utterly childish this was but between the ache in his back and chest, he was just glad it was only Bones who saw him like this. Finally clean, Bones led Jim to the bed. Jim gingerly sat on the edge of the bed allowing his muscles to relax his posture. As Jim's face twisted in agony, sympathy for the poor boy ripped through the older man's chest. Bones pressed a kiss to his wet head while supporting his shoulders so he could lay down. Finally supine and resting on Bones' comfy bed, Jim smiled up at his lifeline. "Bones, you are my guardian angel. Thank you, for everything you do for me." His eyes fluttered shut with a smile on his lips.

Bones ordered the lights off and slipped into the bed beside his peaceful best friend. Asleep, Jim Kirk looked much younger than his twenty-six years. As he wrapped him up in his arms for Jim's comfort as much as his own, Bones decided that letting Jim's belief in his own immortality as his fountain of youth. That belief of no-win scenarios and no-prisoners was the blue in Jim's eyes. To rob that from him or make him give it up would be a crime against his heart. Bones decided as his own eyes wearily closed, that he was old enough and worried enough for the both of them. He'd watch over Jim and keep him safe. Jim wouldn't need to worry about that, Bones would be right there behind him to repair what ever damage he could. Maybe he was his guardian angel, his conscience, but Jim was his immortal.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Fluff! It might have been McKirk, but you can play whichever way you prefer. **

**Please hit the review button and tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
